Leave Out All The Rest
by Mugiwara-Kaizokudan
Summary: Born in the world where Dragonball z was only an Anime, Tsuki Akiyama doesn't realize that her odd array of strength and power isn't normal. Follow her life through as we learn things that we never thought could be possible. Gohan/OC eventually.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball z, or Dragonball GT. Even though it is obvious considdering my name isn't Akira Toriyama -.-**

Chapter 1: Tsuki Akiyama

_She seemed like an ordinary girl to onlookers. Nobody would see that she had a tail, and nobody would be able to tell that she had amazing strength. Growing up had been hard for her; after being born she was left for adoption just because she was born with a tail. Many thought it was a strange mutation during birth, some thought it was an evil demon trapt inside the child born to destroy all living things. Jeez, were they paranoid or what?_

_She'd been adopted by two men who readily cut off her tail after figuring there was nothing else wrong with her besides the odd appendage, but that didn't seem to end her weird life. By the age of three she could pick up heavy things that mostly only her two dads could pick up. Yes, her dads were indeed gay, but seriously, what the hell's wrong with that?_

_By the age of five she'd been put into a primary school in hopes of her fitting in with 'normal' people so she could grow up like them and not have to worry about her situation until she was older; but of course, that never stopped her. Aged nine she was smart enough to figure she was different from other people; she could lift up cars without a single hint of trouble, she could run faster than all of the people in her school (so far that she knew of), she could break tables with a single punch. But the worst thing was, she had never been trained to harness any of her strength or power, causing her to be kicked out of school after breaking someone's arm when she prodded it too hard. Weird indeed, but certainly true._

_Now, at the current age of eleven, her fathers had decided to send her to a high school to try again with a normal life. And this, is where Tsuki Akiyama's story begins._

"Daaaaaaaaaaaadddy? Ohhhh daaaaaaaaaaaaaddy? Will one of you please drive me to school? The stupid bus driver keeps giving me evil glares when I get on the bus just because I accidently tore a hole through one of the seats." Tsuki whined, putting a cute pout on her face so they would give in and agree.

Kado sighed. "Why can't you just walk there? It's not like anyone's gunna jump out and eat you, you'd just kick their asses!" He grinned, and stuck his fist in the air. Tsuki stared blankly at her youngest dad before slowly turning to the other one.

"What about you? Can't you drive me?" Takeo blinked at her for a moment and turned back to the newspapers he was skimming through.

"I guess I can. But you have to promise to help me with shopping after school." He said with a calm look on his face.

The girl grinned and ran for the door. "Oh boy! Can we go now? I don't wanna be late like last time!" She hopped out the door and moments later, appeared at her dad's new convertible.

"Well Kado, I guess you're off the hook with helping me shop. I'll see you later," They kissed for a second before Takeo threw his papers on the coffee table, grabbed his keys, and left the house.

Kado stared after his lover until the front door shut, and he gaped momentarily. "I'm off the hook? I'M OFF THE HOOK!!! WOOOOOO!!"

_-_-_-_-_-_ #~# _-_-_-_-_-_

"Well, have a good day at school Tsuki. If anyone tries to start a fight with you today, do not, under any circumstances, fight back, okay?" Takeo looked at his only child with a stern look, letting her know he wasn't joking around.

"Sure dad," She replied, staring out the window before looking at him again. "I think they're all scared of me anyways."

"Well, I don't know whether that's a good or a bad thing, but it's good enough for me. Bye sweety."

Tsuki leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before pushing open the car door and slamming it shut as he drove off. _'Well, here comes another great day. Whoopee!_' She thought with sarcasm.

She walked up the path towards the main entrance passing most off the bullies from her year, and the other people she didn't really talk to.

"Hey there, freak!" She heard someone yell from the side of her. Tsuki yawned and carried on walking, pissing off the the large fat girl she recognised the voice from. "I'm talking to you, freak face!" The bully yelled again, making her way casually over to Tsuki. Sure her dad told her not to fight, but he didn't say anything about shouting abuse back at anyone.

"Oh, hello Natasha." Tsuki smirked, stopping in her steps so she could turn round to look at the girl behind her. "I didn't hear your voice over that flab of yours."

Natasha snarled at Tsuki, walking closer to where she stood before stopping right in front of her. "What was that, you stupid freak? Come on! I dare you to say it again, you stupid hippy freak!"

"What? That you're fat and need a tummy tuck? And by the way, buy yourself a computer; you obviously don't even know the meaning of the name if you're dubbing me with it." She grinned back in amusement and started walking towards the school again.

The fat bully groweled and held up her fist. "You wanna fight there, punk?! I'll break your face in!" She screamed and ran angrily towards the awaiting girl who had turned around to face her once again. And just like that, Natasha's fist swooped down and smacked straight into Tsuki face, causing Natasha to smirk victoriously as standerbys had all grouped around the two girls.

Gasps and yells came from the surrounding students before everything went silent. Natasha's smirk was quickly wiped off of her face as Tsuki opened her eyes and stood up straight again. "That tickled." She laughed and started walking through the crowds as they moved aside for here, an equal look of shock contagously spread on everyone's features as they watched her walk away as if she hadn't of just been punched in the face by a fat girl.

"Y-you not gu-gunna fight m-me, Chinese girl?!" Natasha stuttered in shock.

"Nope, sorry!" Tsuki replied not turning around. "My dad told me I'm not allowed to start fights with anyone, and my name is Japanese you stupid retard!"

_-_-_-_-_-_ #~# _-_-_-_-_-_

'_Ahhh finally,_' She thought to herself. '_This day is nearly over! And to top it all off, it's the last day of school before Christmas!_'

Tsuki was sitting with Becca in Technology which had been the last lesson of the day. There was five minutes left until it was all over and she could go home, get changed, and then go out Christmas shopping with Takeo.

"So, am I getting a Christmas present from you this year, Tsuki-chan?" Tsuki's friend asked in amusement. Becca was a huge fan of Anime so she took full advantage of Japanese terms with Tsuki since her name was of course Japanese.

"Sure," She replied with equal amusement. "As long as I'll be seeing a present under my tree bought oh so lovingly from yourself." They giggled with eachother for a moment before the end-of-school bell sounded throughtout the classroom. "Hell yeah!" She yelled to her friend, who stood up beside her in the same manner.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's finally over!" Becca shouted in pure glee, Tsuki could even see stars shining in her eyes.

"Urm, yeah. You make it sound as though it's the end of school completely; please don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because my hopes are held high until I find out we still have another couple of years in school and then I end up nearly killing myself with depression."

The blonde beside her gave her a sad look. "Aww, you haven't actually tried to kill yourself have you?"

-.- "I was joking you noob face. But anyways, let's go before the teachers think we're volenteering to help them clear up." Tsuki grabbed Becca's hand and they sped out of the classroom, the blonde friend being dragged litterally across the floor.

"Owwww! Tsukiiii-chaaaan! Stop pulling so hard!" Tsuki stopped mid step causing Becca to crash into her back. Tsuki stood as if nothing had of happened. "Jeez, do you have to pull so har- Ooohhh, yeah. He's a babe. Deffinatly."

As Becca went into one of her states of drooliness, Tsuki looked over to where Becca was staring. She spotted some guy who was a year above her and was one of the rebel kids.

"Oh jeez. Before you end up drowning the lot of us in your drool, why don't you go over and talk to him?" Tsuki suggested boredly. Becca gaped at her.

"I can't just walk over there and say "hi" to him!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"But seriously, he's like too old for meee~!" Becca cried out in self pity.

"He's only just turned 12 for christ sakes, jeez what is wrong with people like you. Just go over and say hi; I heard he was looking for a girlfriend."

Becca squealed and glomped her friend. "I love you Tsuki. See ya later!" And she ran off.

A shortcut home sounded like the right thing for Tsuki. She couldn't be bothered to walk through the icey streets and end up falling flat on her arse; it would be hella embarrassing. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought of how many people her dad had to buy Christmas presents for, he may have been gay, but the ladies just adored him. This lead him to having to buy presents for nearly half the population of women in England, and some men.

"Oooo, that's a pretty light." Tsuki gazed in awe at a strange ball shaped object, which reflected the suns creeping glare. She practically jogged up to it before bending over and getting a closer look. "Wow, it looks like one of those crystal globes, maybe somebody lost it..." As she continued to babble on to herself, the unexspecting girl didn't seem to notice a light shining gradually stronger until eventually it engulfed her. "Oh shi-"

_-_-_-_-_-_ #~# _-_-_-_-_-_

"Owww, thankyou very much! Stupid glowing ball, I shoulda listened to my dad when he said to not pick up strange objects." I looked around me suspiciously. "Holy crap! I'm talking 1st person!" How I knew that, I will never know.

"Omg, this place looks all cartoonish or something. I wonder If I'm dreaming?" I pinched my cheek just to check. YES, THE ONE ON MY FACE, perverts ¬.¬ "OW! Obviously I'm not dreaming, or I wouldn't have felt that, or would I have...? I really need to stop talking to myself. Maybe I should go for a walk and find out where I am. Damn, I'm doing it again, and again, and again, okay shut up!...I've just told myself to shut up, what the hell am I on?"

"Are you ok?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Oh, sorry, I thought it was some kind of paedo that had captured me by knocking me out and took me into some strange place that apparently I didn't think existed...Hey, i recognise you from somewhere..."

"Urm, really? Well, I don't know you... I don't think I do anyways." The boy looked at me weirdly then widened his eyes when he apparently spotted something.

"Are you ok? I mean, you just froze..."

"A-a tail? Yo-you have a tail?" He started to panic a bit, as if I was some sort of threat, oh come on, what could someone like me do.

"I think you need to sit down somewhere kid, it would probably help me remember where I've seen you...Oh, maybe I'm the one that should be sitting down...And whaddya mean I have a tail? I don't remember having a tai- Holy crap I have a tail, and omg it looks like a monkey's tail! Why do I have a monkey's tail?!"

"Urm, maybe you should come back with my me to find my dad." The young boy seemed rather weirded out; maybe it was cos I kept talking to myself. His black hair made him seem more familiar than ever with the way it hung down his back.

"Yeah, sure, but please! Tell me what your name is, I can't stand the mental trouble I'm having just trying to figure out who you are!" I almost fell to the floor in front of him, making him scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Ehh, it's Gohan."

"Gohan? Now where do I know that name from? OH YEAH! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" I grasped him in a glomp like hold and his face turned blue.

"C-could you p-put me doowwn!" He yelled while trying to breath in the necessary amount of air needed.

"Oh," I let go of him and he fell to the floor. "Sorry," I grinned, "I just never thought I'd ever actually get to meet you."

"Huh?" Was his confused reply before I just grabbed him and dragged him off into some random direction. "What are you doing?!" He asked, seeming to get all panicky and defensive.

"We're going to see your dad, duh." I replied, not even bothering to reassure him I wasn't some weird, crazy murderer.

"You're going the wrong way." He stated, and I turned just in time to see a large anime sweat drop appear on the side of his head.

"Oh," I stopped and Iet him up. "I knew that."

_-_-_-_-_-_ #~# _-_-_-_-_-_

Gohan had lead me out to his well known mountain-side home, where his dad and Piccolo were; I couldn't believe I didn't recognise the kid -even though he's practically the same age as me- in the first place; this is my most favorite anime. Piccolo continued to scrutinize me as I stood silently behind Gohan who was explaining to Goku where he's found me.

"And she has a tail too?" The Saiyan turned his gaze from his son to me where he spotted the limb waving swiftly behind me.

"Yeah, apparently she'd only found out she had it when I mentioned it." Gohan's gaze also went to my tail, making me want to just hide it under my shirt.

"How old are you?" Piccolo interrogated even though the question wouldn't exactly determine if I was out to destroy the Earth or not.

"I'm 11, and how old are you?" He just grunted and turned away, folding his arms in an annoyed kind of way.

"I'm 11 too." Gohan smiled, he was just an inch taller than me, evil child.

"Yeah, being 11 is just as great as not being able to fly; it stinks."

"I know how to fly." He reminded me, without even knowing that he was telling me something I already knew.

"I know." I looked over to their house, smelling fish, which oddly enough made me drool.

"So, can you do anything...like you know...extraordinary?" Goku asked and tilted his head to the side in a sort of curious sense.

"Urm, well, I can pick up really heavy stuff...and I can run pretty fast too." I smiled, almost gleeful that I didn't have to feel like a weakling in the sense that I could do most things they could.

Goku grinned. "You wanna show us? And we can teach you how to fly!" I jumped onto the unexpecting Saiyan.

"That would be awesome! Thankyou!"

_-_-_-_-_-_ #~# _-_-_-_-_-_

"Capsule Corporation..." I murmured to myself, turning around giddly to see Gohan staring at me unsuringly. "Urm, are you ok?"

"Yeah," The boy in question replied and smiled slightly. "It's just before you show us your strength we want you to meet a few people." He looked down to the floor as if expecting I was going to cry in his face or something.

"Sure!" I brightened up when I figured I'd be meeting Bulma, and maybe even Vegeta if he wasn't training like a lunatic. "So are we gunna wait out here until they involuntarily come out themselves or are we gunna go in and greet them ourselves?" I asked, what a sarcastic little bitch I'd become.

Goku just laughed in that weird optomistic way of his, even getting a smile out of the green man that had trailed along with us; obviously not trusting me enough yet.

"In we go!" Goku yelled thrillfully, and we followed him to the door. "Bulma!" He yelled to the camera that hung slightly above their heads and static followed his voice before another voice played.

"Goku? What, you finally take time out of your training to come visit us? It must be the apocolypse..." The voice that belonged to Bulma mumbled the last sentence quietly to herself, but we all picked it up anyways causing me to snicker to myself.

The door opened a few minutes later, and Bulma appeared grinning like a fool. "Hey Bulma!" Gohan greeted, but with his smallness, Bulma had to look down to see him.

"Hey Gohan! Oo, who's your friend?" The blue haired woman bent down slightly to get a closer look at me while I just smiled normally.

"Urm, well I don't know her name yet..." Gohan mumbled, remembering now that he'd forgotten to ask for my name.

"Huh?" The woman looked slightly confused and looked back and forth between us.

"Could you go get Vegeta?" Bulma looked up to Goku who's face just showed his usual lack of knowledge.

"Okay Goku, but you better let me in on this too." She demanded before walking off to the Gravity Room where Vegeta was known to be training most of his time.

"This better be improtant, woman!" Vegeta yelled grumpily as he walked into the sitting room where we'd made ourselves comfortable.

"Well I don't know what it is, ask Goku! He's the one who wants to talk to you!" Said 'Woman' retaliated and shoved her hands unhappily onto her hips.

"What is it Kakkarott? Do you not see I am trying to train?!" Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at Goku.

"But this is important! See," He pointed to me. "Look at her." Vegeta's scrutinizing gaze -which was a lot like Piccolo's- looked me over before turning back to Goku.

"Yes, she is a child, I see that! What do you want me to do? Babysit her?" I stuck my tongue out at him boredly.

"No, look at her tail!"

Obviously noticing that he couldn't see my tail, I stood up from the comfy sofa and pulled my tail from under my shirt, causing Vegeta and Bulma to look confused.

"A tail? A Saiyan tail at that." Vegeta grumpy facade turned into more of a serious one. "You're not from the future are you, kid?"

"No, more like from a different dimension or something." Bulma became caught up in the interesting topic and her eyes widened with a grin.

"Another dimension? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm still on the same planet and all, but my world is different. We're not all, urm...Cartoony," I couldn't think of how else to put it. "And there are no such things as Aliens...as far as we're aware. There are no such things as Saiyans, Namekians, ways of making time travel possible, no such thing as terrorizing androids, oh, and we have no such thing as ki and none of us can fly...without planes and such."

All the inhabitants in the room were shocked. A supposedly Saiyan girl (due to the tail) had come from a dimension of some sort where none of the odd things that happened here, happened over there.

"Explain this place to me! What are the name of the cities and continents called? What about the countries? And the technology?" Bulma had asked only some of the questions on everyone's minds, and they all stared at me intently.

"Urrhh, well I live in a place called Newcastle Upon Tyne, which resides in the North-East area of England which is part of some sort of national thing called Britain, or the United Kingdom. Urm, Japan pretty much exists still, and all those other countries like Russia and China do too. Planes, and helicopters are the only things I know of that can fly. I'd never heard of ki until I started watching Dragonball z- whoops." I covered my mouth as if it would catch some of the words I'd let escape my big mouth.

"What's Dragonball z? We have Dragonballs." Goku tried to make sense of what I'd just explained but I silenced him with a wave of my hand.

"Nevermind that, can we get to the other thing now so I can learn to fly?" I tried a successfully managed to redirect the latter's train of thought -which wasn't that hard if you ask me- onto the other thing he'd brought me to do.

"And what would that be?" Vegeta asked, back to his grumpy self again.

"We're going to check out her strength!" Goku grinned and I followed him, Piccolo, and Gohan to the door.

"Her strength? Hmm, I'll accompany you but this better be worth my time." Vegeta grunted and Bulma just scowled at him.

"Nothing's ever worth your time these days." She muttered but Vegeta had resorted to not replying as he knew it would just start an argument, and an angry 'Woman' was not something he could be bothered to deal with.

_-_-_-_-_-_ #~# _-_-_-_-_-_

"What should I pick up?" I asked, looking around at the different sized vehicles Bulma had uncapsulized for them when she decided she was curious as well.

"Start with the smallest." Gohan suggested, but then immediatly asked me a question before I could start my task. "What's your name?"

I smiled. "It's Tsuki Akiyama, my adoptive dad's were Japanese."

"Adoptive dads?" He questioned again.

"I'll explain later." I said as I walked over to the smallest hover car there and put my hands under it. "Here we go."

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Cliffhanger xD**

**Cos I just love doing that :D**

**Review with your thoughts. :)**


End file.
